I Love You Honestly
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: This is when it began. Flashback sequel for the others HxH fics I wrote before, but it can be read separately. R & R please.


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

Songfic. FemKura. Semi M. Flashback sequel from the others HxH fics I wrote before (Time for You and You're Seducing).

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

Song : **"I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You"** – Tina Arena & Marc Anthony

Kurapika menatap matahari senja yang mulai bergerak tenggelam. Sinar jingga menyelimuti gadis itu.

Saat ini Kurapika dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berada di suatu pulau, menjalankan misi yang ditugaskan Perkumpulan Hunter untuk melindungi keluarga bangsawan di sana. Besok malam, keluarga itu akan mengadakan pesta pribadi di kastilnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun pemimpin mereka. Banyak orang-orang penting yang akan diundang.

Kurapika menghela napas berat. Suasana damai seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan masa kecilnya di Desa Rukuso. Dulu, setiap sore ia selalu berlari menaiki bukit untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Gara-gara dia…aku harus kehilangan semuanya!, Kurapika berkata dalam hati. Ia tak akan pernah lupa…saat Gen'ei Ryodan membunuh seluruh saudara sesukunya lalu mengambil mata mereka. Mata merah yang bersinar dalam ketakutan. Dan pemimpin mereka, Kuroro Lucifer, berdiri di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dengan pakaian penuh noda darah dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia dan para anak buahnya mencongkel mata-mata merah itu tanpa perasaan.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit. Tampak bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang. Ia berdiri di teras balkon kamarnya.

**Moon so bright, night so fine**

**Keep your heart here with mine**

**Life's a dream we are dreaming**

Kurapika memejamkan mata. Teringat sosok seseorang dalam benaknya. Berambut hitam, bermata hitam dengan kulit putih yang hampir terlihat pucat dan tanda aneh di keningnya. Sosok itu sering hadir dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Sejak malam itu…beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia bertarung dengannya.

Kurapika menyentuh bahu kanannya. Di balik baju putih yang dikenakannya, ada sebuah bekas luka. Itu adalah luka yang didapat saat terakhir kali Kurapika bertarung dengan Kuroro. Beberapa saat sebelum…tiba-tiba—tanpa disangka-sangka—Kuroro memberi Kurapika ciuman pertama.

Kurapika segera tersadar dan membuka matanya kembali.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak…tidak boleh, dia hanya mempermainkan aku! Saat itu dia hanya bermaksud mengganggu konsentrasiku, Kurapika meyakinkan diri.

Di belakangnya, Senritsu duduk di kursi di dalam kamar Kurapika. Ia menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan dan mengamati gadis itu. Senritsu mendengarkan detak jantung Kurapika dengan seksama. Kegelisahan…begitu terasa. Dan ada sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu di dalamnya. Semuanya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Senritsu.

Tiba-tiba Senritsu mendengar suara detak jantung yang lain. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja dan berdiri di belakang Kurapika sambil mengamati ke arah hutan di luar sana. Suara detak jantung yang gelap…hampa, penuh dengan aroma kematian. Seseorang sedang datang mendekati tempat di mana ia dan Kurapika berada.

Sepertinya Kurapika pun turut merasakan kehadiran itu. Ia mengeluarkan rantainya dan bersiap dalam posisi siaga. Suara rantai Kurapika terdengar di tengah semilir angin malam.

Terlihat gerakan seseorang melompati pepohonan di hutan dan tiba-tiba mendarat di pagar balkon kamar Kurapika. Sosok itu berdiri dengan tegap, mantel hitamnya berkibar-kibar. Matanya menatap Kurapika penuh arti.

Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan jatuh menutupi tanda di keningnya bergerak tertiup angin.

Kurapika terkejut, ia mundur beberapa langkah. Sosok itu tersenyum melihat reaksinya.

"Kuroro Lucifer," Kurapika berkata dengan suara tertahan. Mata birunya mulai berubah menjadi merah.

Senritsu membelalak. Di hadapannya adalah seorang kriminal yang paling dicari dan ditakuti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Senritsu menyadari ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi. Yaitu suara detak jantung yang didengarkannya saat ini. Suara detak jantung Kurapika dan Kuroro berubah. Masih ada dendam, amarah, kehampaan dan aroma kematian…namun kegelisahan pun semakin terasa di antara keduanya. Ada sesuatu yang masih belum selaras, namun Senritsu yakin bahwa suara detak jantung mereka terdengar seirama.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro melompat pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Kurapika sambil melompati pagar dan menyusul Kuroro ke arah hutan.

**Race the moon catch the wind**

**Ride the night to the end**

**Seize the day stand up for the light**

Kuroro berlari dan melompati pepohonan dengan cepat hingga hilang dari pandangan. Kurapika berhenti sebentar. Ia mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain-nya lalu berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan rantai dengan ujung yang berbentuk seperti bola itu.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, Kurapika sampai di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Kuroro! Cepat keluar dan hadapi aku!" Kurapika berseru sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

Seiring dengan datangnya semilir angin, Kuroro tiba-tiba muncul jauh di depan Kurapika. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dicarinya, Kuroro menggumamkan sesuatu.

Kurapika terkesiap. Setelah beberapa kali sempat bertarung dengannya, Kurapika tahu betul bahwa Kuroro sudah mulai beraksi.

Dalam sekejap mata, Kuroro menghilang lalu muncul tepat di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut. Secara refleks ia mundur tanpa sempat memperhatikan keadaan di belakangnya. Kurapika jatuh terduduk. Saat jatuh, bajunya tersangkut ranting hingga sobek. Kulitnya yang putih pun terlihat…termasuk bekas luka di bahu kanannya.

Sekilas, terlihat perubahan di mata hitam milik Kuroro saat melihat bekas luka itu. Kuroro duduk bertekuk lutut di samping Kurapika…sementara Kurapika menutupi kulit tubuhnya yang terlihat dengan tangan kiri. Matanya masih menyala merah namun Kuroro tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Tanpa sadar, Kuroro menepiskan tangan Kurapika dan menatap bekas luka di bahu kanan gadis itu. Kurapika pun terdiam melihat sikap Kuroro. Rantainya lenyap dan warna matanya berangsur-angsur kembali menjadi biru.

Perlahan Kuroro menyentuh bekas luka itu. Entah benar atau hanya pengaruh cahaya malam hari, tapi Kurapika melihat mata hitamnya meredup seolah merasa sedih.

Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya. Mata hitam pria itu bertemu dengan mata biru Kurapika.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," Kurapika berkata dengan suara pelan seolah ia dapat membaca apa yang ada dalam benak Kuroro. "Malam itu aku…langsung menyembuhkannya dengan Holy Chain."

"Tapi bekasnya…," ucap Kuroro tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bekas lukanya tidak bisa hilang."

Dalam hatinya, Kurapika merasa heran dengan sikap Kuroro. Ia pun heran dengan sikapnya sendiri. Beberapa saat yang lalu amarahnya memuncak dan ingin membunuh Kuroro, tapi saat ini ia langsung dibuat terdiam hanya karena sikap pria itu.

Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Kuroro mendekat dan mengecup bekas luka di bahu kanan Kurapika. Kurapika terkejut…pipinya langsung merona merah. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Kurapika untuk bisa mencerna semuanya, Kuroro mengalihkan bibirnya ke bibir Kurapika. Kuroro mengecup bibir Kurapika berkali-kali dengan lembut, membuat Kurapika teringat akan ciuman pertama yang telah diberikan Kuroro beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Kurapika merasa begitu berdebar. Tubuhnya gemetar. Perasaannya meluap-luap seolah akan meledak di dalam dada.

Kuroro memeluk pinggang Kurapika dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh leher Kurapika…mencegah Kurapika memalingkan wajah menghindari ciumannya. Perlahan Kuroro melumat bibir Kurapika. Mata Kurapika membelalak, ia semakin terkejut akan tindakan Kuroro. Namun akhirnya Kurapika memilih untuk menyerah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan balas melumat bibir Kuroro. Kuroro mempererat pelukannya sambil mendorong tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga terbaring di atas rumput.

Tiba-tiba Kuroro mendengar Kurapika terisak perlahan. Kuroro menghentikan aksinya. Air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua sudut mata gadis itu.

Kuroro menghapus air mata Kurapika dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku membencimu…aku benar-benar benci padamu," isak Kurapika. Ia memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Kuroro. "Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku, tapi sekarang…kau membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan perasaanku! Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini…?"

Kuroro terdiam sambil terus menatap bidadari berambut pirang yang terbaring di bawahnya.

Mungkin nanti aku akan menyesal bila mengatakan ini, ucap Kuroro dalam hati. Tapi aku harus jujur padamu Kuruta-ku Sayang, dan aku pun ingin mengatakannya. Bahwa aku…sebenarnya…

"Aku mencintaimu…Kurapika," bisik Kuroro akhirnya.

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Kurapika terkejut. Ia menoleh pada Kuroro yang baru saja berbisik di telinga kanannya. Kuroro tertawa kecil dan mencium pipi Kurapika selintas lalu.

"Sepertinya aku yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini, hm?" kata Kuroro lagi sambil tersenyum. "Kau telah menaklukkan hatiku. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu…dan saat kita bertarung beberapa kali, aku semakin terjatuh dalam dirimu."

Kurapika menyentuh wajah Kuroro dan mengecup bibir pria itu.

Rasa dendamku pun…mungkin sebenarnya telah kalah oleh gairah dan rasa cintaku padamu, ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

**Heroes rise heroes fall**

**Rise again, win it all**

**In you heart, can't you feel the glory**

Saat ini ia dan Kuroro sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang indah. Tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan hangat Kuroro, sementara pakaian yang mereka kenakan…entah bagaimana, sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Kurapika teringat akan semua rasa sakit yang telah disebabkan oleh perbuatan Gen'ei Ryodan. Semua kesedihan, kesendirian…terasa begitu memilukan. Kuroro merasakan perubahan sikap Kurapika dan menghentikan ciumannya di tubuh gadis itu lalu menatap mata indahnya.

Namun kenangan itu pun bersatu dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang kurasakan sekarang, Kurapika meyakinkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kuroro.

"Kita akan mengukir kisah yang baru Kurapika," Kuroro berkata seolah dapat mendengarkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

Kurapika membelai rambut hitam Kuroro dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku percaya padamu," katanya.

**Through our joy, through our pain**

**We can move worlds again**

**Take my hand, dance with me**

"Tolong katakan kalimat itu lagi padaku," Kurapika meminta sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroro.

Kuroro menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kurapika. "Aku mencintaimu…Aku mencintaimu, Kurapika…"

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

**I will want nothing else to see me through**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

"Walaupun jalan yang kita pilih berbeda…aku harap kau akan selalu ada di sisiku," kata Kuroro lagi.

Kurapika menyentuh bibir Kuroro. "Kita akan menemukan caranya. Pasti."

**Though we know we will never come again**

**Where there is love, life begins**

**Over and over again**

Kuroro dan Kurapika menyadari…bahwa sejak apa yang terjadi malam ini, semuanya tidak hanya akan menjadi lebih indah…namun juga tidak mudah. Kurapika sebagai seorang Hunter, dan Kuroro sebagai seorang kriminal yang berperan besar dalam kelamnya masa lalu Kurapika.

Gon, Killua, Leorio dan Senritsu pasti akan terkejut dan belum tentu bisa menerima bahwa sahabat mereka, Kurapika, telah menyerahkan hidupnya pada Kuroro. Sementara itu Gen'ei Ryodan pun pasti akan mengalami pergolakan dan ketidakpercayaan pada pemimpin mereka yang bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan hatinya oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang dari suku Kuruta.

Tapi bagaimanapun…apapun pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang harus dilakukan, akan terasa sepadan dengan kebahagiaan bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai.

**Save the night, save the day**

**Save the love, come what may**

**Love is worth everything we pay**

Kuroro mencium Kurapika lagi dan membelai tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu. Malam semakin larut…dari kamar itu, selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara ciuman dan suara nafas mereka berdua.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kuroro telah memberikan Kurapika ciuman pertama. Dan malam ini ia memberikan Kurapika pengalaman pertama dalam kedekatan mereka.

Aku cinta padamu, ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Seumur hidupku…hanya dirimu.

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Pagi menjelang. Kurapika masih tertidur dengan nyenyak saat Kuroro membelai rambutnya dan berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

"Nghh…hentikan," Kurapika berkata dengan malas saat Kuroro menciumi lehernya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kuroro tertawa geli melihat reaksi Kurapika. "Wow, setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kau tidak biasa bangun pagi," komentarnya senang.

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan, lalu menatap Kuroro dengan bingung.

Apakah ia baru saja mendengar Kuroro tertawa? Oh Tuhan, pasti dunia sudah terbalik sekarang. Melihat penampilan Kuroro, Kurapika pun takjub. Ia masih berada dalam selimut yang sama dengannya. Rambut hitamnya tampak agak kusut…lalu wajah tampan itu, dan senyum menawan yang ditujukan untuknya sekarang? Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan tampak begitu normal…dan memukau. Tak akan terpikir oleh siapapun, bahwa sudah banyak nyawa yang mati di tangannya.

Kuroro menggeser badannya mendekati Kurapika. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dan mengecupnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Namun dari sepasang mata hitam itu, Kurapika dapat melihat…ada banyak keyakinan dan cinta untuknya di sana.

Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroro. Pria itu memeluknya erat.

"Ayo siap-siap…aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke kastil," kata Kuroro.

Kurapika membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kuroro. Tercium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kurapika. Kau kekasihku…hanya milikku."

**I want to spend my lifetime loving you**

**If that is all in life I ever do**

Kuroro mengantar Kurapika sampai ke teras balkon kamarnya. Kurapika memeluk Kuroro.

"Jangan katakan selamat tinggal," ucap Kurapika sambil menatap mata kekasihnya. "Kau boleh pergi tapi jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu kembali untukmu. Kehidupan kita yang indah…baru dimulai sekarang," jawab Kuroro. Ia menunduk dan mengecup kening Kurapika sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kurapika menatap kepergian kekasihnya. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan bahagia.

Dari halaman, Senritsu melihat semua adegan itu. Tentu ia pun dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Senritsu memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Suara detak jantung Kuroro dan Kurapika terdengar begitu indah dan seirama.

Senritsu tersenyum dan membuka matanya kembali. Ia memandang Kurapika yang kembali masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu balkon. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan menentang semua ini. Ia akan ikut berbahagia untuk Kurapika.

**I will want nothing else to see me through**

**If I can spend my lifetime loving you**

**Loving you…**

THE END

.

.

.

A/N :

Aku benar-benar ga bisa menahan diri untuk ga nulis songfic ini, sampai-sampai aku dengerin lagunya berulang-ulang supaya dapat feel-nya.

Review please^^


End file.
